Adamantium and Smoak
by Ellabee15
Summary: 5 glimpses into the story of Wolverine and Felicity
1. Chapter 1

"There's two meta humans running around Starling." Felicity announced as Oliver came into the Arrow Cave.

He sighed. "Can't Barry keep them in line?" He came over to stand behind Felicity. "What happened?"

Felicity brought up the footage. "There was a fire at the Child Protective Services Offices. Several witnesses say it was started by one of the kids brought into the facility" She pulled up one of the files. "Amara Aquila. Orphaned in the fall of the glares and bouncing from foster home to foster home ever since." She winced before opening the second file. "And this is Roberto Da Costa. He and Amara have been in the same foster home together twice in a row. They're good kids, but both got unlucky in terms of foster families. When CPS tried to separate them…well." She turned on the security footage. "See for yourself."

A young girl with brown skin and dark hair was pleading and crying while clutching the arm of a young boy of about 13. As the CPS worker tried to pull them apart the girl lost it and began producing lava from her fingertips.

"How did she get here from Central City?" Oliver asked.

"That's the thing." Felicity said. "She wasn't even near the particle accelerator when it exploded. She's always lived in Starling." She looked at the footage where the face of the young girl looked terrified at the destruction she was causing.

"I'm calling Cisco." Oliver said. "Maybe he can come up with some type of freeze arrow that can neutralize-"

"Freeze arrow?" Felicity turned and glared at him. "She's a kid who got scared. Shouldn't you just talk to her before you start planning on arrowing her?"

"It's a back-up plan." Oliver said. "She's a meta-human who's burned down a government building."

"I'm pretty sure that was an accident." Felicity said. "She's a kid."

"A kid who can produce molten rock with her bare hands." Oliver countered. He walked away, pulling out his phone to call Cisco.

* * *

When Felicity found a location 3 days later, the only other person in the lair at the time was Laurel, who was pouring over some case files.

"Laurel," Felicity said. "Can I talk to you?" Laurel looked up and nodded, walking over to look at her screens.

"You found them." She said, looking at the footage Felicity was steaming. "And you don't want me to tell Oliver."

"You saw the freeze arsenal that Cisco sent over." Felicity said. "I just think he's not really willing to talk them down."

"Ollie is pretty terrible with handling angry confrontation." Laurel agreed.

"Can you be my back up?" Felicity asked. Laurel looked at her in surprise. "I know you've been taking boxing lessons since…" she broke off, not wanting to mention Sara's death, but Laurel took her meaning. "I could use someone who looks non-threatening, but can actually kick ass."

Laurel pursed her lips. "Oliver never finds out?"

"He never finds out." Felicity agreed, grabbing her tablet and jacket. "Let's go."

They'd made it to the warehouse where Felicity had tracked the kids, when Oliver called.

"Felicity, where are you?"

"Ummmm." She looked around at Laurel trying to find an excuse. "Girl's night?"

Girl's night? Laurel mouthed disbelievingly, shaking her head. Oliver obviously wasn't buying it.

"Where are you?" He repeated.

"First rule of girl's night is that we don't talk about girl's night." Felicity said. "Stripper's here, gotta go." She hung up.

"Stripper?" Laurel asked.

"It was the only thing I could think of." Felicity said defensively as Laurel laughed.

"Okay, but the next time we go on a super-secret mission, I make the cover story." Laurel shook her head, before pushing open the door of the abandoned warehouse.

"Ever notice how many abandoned warehouses there are in Starling?" Felicity asked. "It's like we're begging for criminal activity." Going in she looked around. "Hello?" She called. "Anyone there? We're not here to hurt you, we just want to talk. We know you're scared, but one of my friends is the Flash and I'm sure he can help you through what's happening to you right now."

"We brought food." Laurel added. "Do you guys like Big Belly Burger?"

"Go away." A young girl's voice shouted.

"Leave the food." A boy said after. Felicity and Laurel looked at each other in amusement as the two children began whispering frantically. After about a minute they emerged from a dark corner.

"You promise you won't take us back to CPS?" Amara said.

"Of course." Felicity said as Laurel held out the bag of junk food. Roberto took it and smiled shyly. "You guys can stay at my apartment while I call Flash and see if he can take care of you."

Amara frowned, suspiciously as Roberto began stuffing his face.. "Do you really know the Flash?"

Felicity nodded. "I promise I'm telling the truth. I'm Felicity."

"Yup, she's a terrible liar." Laurel said. Feli". ffing his I call Flash and see if he can take care of you." her fingertips. city frowned, but nodded.

"I guess that's kinda true." She mumbled. "Ms. Comedy over here is named Laurel."

The two kids looked at each other. "I'm Amara." Amara said finally. "And this is Roberto."

Laurel smiled. "It's nice to meet the two of you." She said.

"How would you guys feel about not sleeping in a rat infested warehouse tonight?" Felicity asked. "I've got a pull out couch."

The two of them looked at her with a mixture of eagerness and nervousness, almost as if they were afraid that showing too much enthusiasm would take away their chance of a warm bed.

They piled Amara and Roberto into the car. Luckily they had chosen to take Laurel's which had more backseat space than Felicity's mini cooper. They'd just gotten the kids inside when there was an angry knock at the door. Laurel ushered the kids to hide in Felicity's bed room while Felicity turned on the TV and answered the door. Laurel dove onto the couch as Oliver burst in, glaring at them.

"Where were you?" he growled.

"Here." Felicity said. "With Laurel. We figured we needed to get to know each other better, so we are having a TV hangout…thing." Behind her, she heard Laurel facepalm.

"Really." Oliver said, glancing at the screen. "By watching Antiques Roadshow?"

Felicity looked at the TV, where the show was playing. "It's a surprisingly interesting show." She squeaked.

"We were looking for a Law and Order marathon." Laurel said. "Now, if you're quite done stalking us," she stood. "You can leave." She pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face. "That felt good." She grinned. Felicity exhaled.

"Thanks for the save." She said.

"Any time." Laurel said. "You guys can come out now." She said. The door to Felicity's room opened and Amara and Roberto peeked out.

"Is the guy with the attitude problem gone?" Amara asked. Felicity snorted as Laurel nodded. Felicity pulled out her phone.

"I'll try the Flash." She said. "That's…weird." She frowned at her phone. There was no service. "The hell?"

There was another knock at the door. Felicity frowned. "Oliver, what point of leave us alone do-" She wrenched the door open and gaped as she took in two men who were definitely not Oliver. "Um…can I help you?" She asked.

"Just give us the kids, Barbie and no one gets hurt." The man who'd spoken had dark hari and was wearing a leather jacket over a plaid shirt. The other man next to him looked up at the sky.

"Why me?" He asked. Felicity tried to slam the door in their faces, but the other man stopped him. "Look, we're not going to hurt you." He shot a glare at his companion. "My name is Robert Drake, but you can call me Bobby. This is Logan and he's harmless…mostly." He shook his head. "He's just been in a perpetually bad mood since 1803 or whenever he was born."

Felicity glared at them. "You're not taking these kids." Laurel nodded her agreement, putting Amara and Roberto behind her.

Logan laughed. "This one's funny."

Bobby sighed. "We're teachers at a school for gifted individuals. Both Amara and Roberto qualify.

"What?" Roberto looked alarmed. "I'm not gifted. Not like Amara."

"Not yet." Bobby said. "But the professor said you came up as an emerging mutant."

"Is it like Hogwarts?" Amara asked.

Bobby smiled as Logan rolled his eyes. "Sort of." He looked at Laurel and Felicity. "They'll be safe there." Laurel looked at Logan skeptically.

"Teachers?" She said, stepping forward. "And what does he teach? How to Join a Biker Gang 101?"

Bobby smiled at her. "She's got a point, Logan."

"There's a specialized school for Metahumans?" Felicity asked. "How did you set that up so fast? The particle accelerator exploded 9 months ago."

"Not Metahumans," Logan growled. "Mutants. We've been around for a lot longer than mister red tights in Central City." He held out his hand and suddenly 3 large metal claws came out. Felicity jumped back, her eyes wide. Bobby facepalmed. "

"We said we'd go with my powers first." He said through gritted teeth.

"You said, I ignored you." Logan said.

"Which are what?" Laurel said, looking at Logan's hand in horror.

Bobby held out his hand and an ice rose formed in his hand. He handed it to Laurel, smiling shyly. "They call me Iceman." He said.

Felicity was staring at Logan's hand. Reaching out, she ran her fingers along the edge of one of the claws. "Do they hurt? What are they made of? Do they rust? How do you go on airplanes? Do you use them to open things? How about cooking? I bet they make slicing things easier. Is it only the one hand or the other? Does metal come out of anything else? Like your feet I meant not anything else." She broke off, embarrassed. Logan was gaping at her.

"I think this one might be a mutant who doesn't need to breathe." He said. "Got any beer?" he came into the apartment and went straight to Felicity's refrigerator.

"By all means come in and raid my kitchen." Felicity said, following him. Logan looked at her in amusement.

"You're not scared of me." He said.

"Yes I am, which is why I'm supervising you." She crossed her arm and glared at him.

Ms. Smoak a voice, with a crisp British accent said inside her mind. Felicity swayed on her feet, momentarily unstable. Logan grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"She's not used to having her mind invaded, Chuck." He growled.

My apologies the voice said. I am professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of the Xavier Institute for gifted individuals. Both Amara and Roberto will be perfectly safe.

"So you're a telepath." She said.

Yes the professor sounded amused. You are welcome to visit them as soon as they have settled in to life at the Institute.

Felicity looked over at Laurel who was sitting on the couch with Bobby kneeling in front of her, her face pale. Clearly she was hearing the same voice in her head.

"A week", Felicity said. "We see them in a week."

Agreed the professor replied. I will send someone to fetch you in a week Then his voice and his presence in the back of her mind were gone. Felicity blinked and looked around her, realizing that Logan was still holding her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She said, pulling away from him, only to stumble forward.

"What you are," Logan growled as he picked her up to carry her to the couch, "is stubborn." Bobby snorted. "What?" logan asked.

"Kettle, meet pot." Bobby said. "You'll be okay; it just takes some getting used to." He said gently. Then he turned to Roberto and Amara. "Do you guys want to come with us?"

The two looked unsure.

"You will come visit us," Roberto asked. "Right?' Felicity nodded.

"Of course, honey." Laurel said. "Just try and stop us."

"Sounds like a challenge." Logan said. Felicity got the impression of a wolf looking at his prey. She shivered slightly.

"For fu-" Bobby looked at the ceiling as if asking for support. "Next time I do a pick up, I'm taking Ro."

They stood, and gathered Roberto and Amara and helped them into the pickup truck that was parked outside Felicity's place.

"How long of a drive is it to the institute?" Felicity asked, nonchalantly. Maybe she could get a search radius to find the school.

"About a 20 minute drive to get to the jet." Logan smirked. "Nice try, Barbie."

"So we just trust them?" Laurel asked as they waved at the disappearing van.

"Oh hell no." Felicity said, smirking. Leading Laurel back inside, she pulled out her tablet. "I slipped a tracker in Amara's pocket. All we have to do is follow."

"They have a jet." Laurel pointed out.

"One of the perks of being Palmer Tech Vice President: so do we." Felicity pulled out her phone. "Hey Ray? I need a super huge favor."


	2. Chapter 2

They had the jet land at a small commercial airport in Westchester, New York, not too far from where the signal from Amara's tracker was emanating. They'd then rented a car, Felicity navigating while Laurel drove. They finally came to a large enclosed area that had a large iron gate. Behind it, Felicity almost caught a glimpse of a large mansion. "Drive past it and park near the woods next to the wall." She instructed Laurel who did as she asked.

"They've probably got amazing security." Laurel pointed out as she turned off the car.

Felicity looked down at her tablet. "Oh ye of little faith." She muttered, tapping away. "Well if it's electronic, I can't see it. Let's go." She got out of the car and walked into the woods, Laurel following.

"This is the part where I point out that trying to infiltrate a mansion full of people with superpowers probably wasn't our greatest idea." Laurel muttered as they made their way along the wall.

"This is true." Felicity said. "We've come too far to give up now."

"Which is probably what they'll put on your tombstone when that Logan guy skewers you like a shish kabob." Laurel muttered, looking around at the trees. "Two women walking alone in the woods at night does not sound like a story with a happy ending."

"You're a badass." Felicity whispered back, looking along the wall of the Institute. "Aha" She pointed at where a short tree was growing slightly closer to the wall, its branches reaching over. "Give me a boost."

"Famous last words." Laurel muttered, but she helped Felicity up onto the tree. Felicity took a moment to be grateful that they'd both had the foresight to change into jeans and sneakers before going on this recognizance mission. Heaving herself on to the wall, she swung her legs over and grabbed Laurel's hand, helping her up. Then they both dropped down, landing in a pond with a big splash. The pond was deep, forcing them to tread water to keep their heads above the surface. Felicity shuddered as she was pretty sure she'd felt what she hoped was some sort of fish touch her arm.

"Fuck." Felicity hissed. "My tablet."

"Yeah. That's the real issue here." Laurel whispered back. They tried swimming forward, hoping the pond wasn't large. They were half wading half swimming out of the pond when a light shone in their faces.

"It's dangerous to be out alone at this time." A gruff voice said. "You have no idea what type of monsters you might run into."

Felicity squinted up in the direction of the light. "Seems like the worst thing out here is you." She said as Logan's face came into view.

"Barbie, I can practically smell the trouble on you." Logan said.

"You have no idea." Felicity retorted.

Logan gave a low chuckle. "Move." He said, motioning with the flash light.

"To go where?" Laurel asked

"You were so eager to go to the institute." He said. "Now's your chance. Or you could stay out here, though it's quite…" he looked pointedly at Felicity's shirt as she got out of the water. "Cold."

"You're disgusting." Felicity muttered and Laurel nodded her agreement. They walked towards the Institute.

"Where are Amara and Roberto?" Laurel asked.

"In their rooms by now." Logan said. "Here's the side door." He motioned ahead. Felicity gaped at the towering mansion. It made the Queen mansion look like a shack.

"This is the SIDE door?" She asked.

"If you'd been a good girl and waited a week like we agreed you could have used the front entrance." Logan said.

Felicity was about to deliver a retort, but instead her teeth chattered, preventing her from getting a word out. There was a distinct cold wind out that night and it was several degrees colder in New York than in Starling. The plunge in the pond hadn't helped matters either. Logan rolled his eyes and put his hand on her shoulder, ushering her inside. The door led them inside a large library with a fireplace. Logan brought her in front of it and pulled up a chair, forcing her into it. The door opened behind her and Felicity heard Laurel gasp.

"You poor dears." A voice said. Felicity turned and looked at the person who'd come in and bit back a scream. The man…being who'd walked in looked like Beast from Beauty and the Beast's blue cousin. Despite his bizarre appearance he had a nice smile and was carrying towels and two mugs of hot chocolate. "The professor told us you were coming. I brought these in case you found the tree by the duck pond. We put that there to deter the students from sneaking out."

"You knew we were coming?" Felicity asked, accepting the towel and mug with a smile. The being nodded. Logan snorted.

"The professor knew what you were planning the second this one thought of it." He pointed at Felicity. She frowned at him, drawing the towel around her shoulders.

"I have a name, you know." She said. Logan arched an eyebrow and took a step closer to her.

"You're lucky we knew and that we disabled the border defenses. Otherwise you'd had have gotten worse than a late night swim."

Felicity met his eyes defiantly. "We had to deal with you, didn't we?" she said. The blue man chuckled as Logan ground his teeth.

"How about," the blue person said, cutting Logan off before he could retaliate. "I show the ladies up to the guest rooms. Logan, you can make yourself useful by going and getting the ladies rental car and bringing it into the garage."

Logan growled. "Do I look like a damn valet, furball?" He glared at the keys that Laurel pulled out of her pocket.

Just then Bobby poked his head into the library. His expression brightened when he saw Felicity and Laurel. "The professor said you were here." He smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"They need someone to get their car into the grounds." Logan said. "Your girlfriend has the keys."

Bobby rolled his eyes, but held his hand out to Laurel. "Let me guess, Hank told you to do it and you're pawning the job off on someone else." He took the keys and left.

"So, you're not calling the cops on us?" Laurel asked.

"Haven't ruled it out." Logan muttered.

"Of course not." The blue person said, shooting Logan a look.

"Speak for yourself, Hank." Logan pointed at Felicity. "This one's trouble." He turned and left.

"Is he always this charming?" Felicity asked. Hank grimaced.

"Your rooms are this way." He said.

"Thank you, Mr…?" Laurel asked.

"McCoy." He smiled. "Hank McCoy."

"Laurel Lance." Laurel said, hesitantly holding out a hand "Though, maybe you already knew that."

"Felicity Smoak." Felicity said when Hank turned to her. "You wouldn't happen to be Dr. Hank McCoy by any chance?"

Her heart beat with excitement as Hank grinned. "You're familiar with my work?"

"Fa…familiar?" Felicity sputtered. "You're a legend. I tried to invite you to give a guest lecture at MIT…and I guess I know why you turned me down."

Hank nodded sadly. "I would have loved to give that lecture, but unfortunately my mutation makes it practically impossible to leave the grounds." He opened the door of the library and motioned for them to follow. "Not all mutations are as physically extreme as mine; most mutants can blend in remarkably well to human society." He led them up a flight of stairs.

"How is it that we've never heard of mutants before?" Laurel asked.

"We keep to ourselves." Hank explained. "Over the years we've faced extreme discrimination because of our differences so it became more prudent to pretend we didn't exist at all." He smiled at a tall blonde man with wings who was walking towards them. "Hello, Warren."

"Hank." He said, giving Felicity and Laurel a curious glance, but didn't pursue a conversation.

"Warren's not given to socialize much." Hank said as Warren walked away. "His father attempted to have his wings removed when he learned that his son was a mutant. They grew back and Warren flew away. The professor found him and brought him here."

"Wait…" Laurel looked back at him. "That was Warren Worthington." She shook her head as Felicity shot her a confused look. "The Worthingtons are to San Francisco what Oliver's family was to Starling…at least pre earthquake. They're extremely rich and powerful."

"And just as evil if the mutilation is true." Felicity muttered. "Warren's father could give Moira a run for her money." She winced as Laurel gave her a look. "Hey, you were never on the receiving end of Moira's evil. She liked you."

Hank cleared his throat, interrupting their conversation. "I hope you understand the enormous amount of trust the professor has in you to let you enter this school. Were the presence of mutants to be made public to the world, it would have serious repercussions for the people here. This school is a safe haven for any of our kind who wish to be free from persecution and live among people who understand their difference."

Felicity nodded. "We won't tell anyone." She said. Hank smiled kindly.

"Here is your room." He said, motioning to a door on the left. "and here is yours, miss Lance." He pointed to one across the hall. "Did you have any baggage in your car?"

"Yeah we each had a small bag." Laurel said.

"Well I'm sure Bobby has found it and will bring them to you shortly. In the morning you can meet with Amara and Roberto and I'm sure the professor will want to reassure you that everything is alright." Hank gave them one last kind look before turning to leave. "Good night, ladies."

"Good night, Dr. McCoy." Felicity said.

"Call me Hank." He said.

"Goodnight Hank." Laurel said. "And thank you."

* * *

Hours later Felicity couldn't sleep. She was too full of nervous energy. Grabbing her tablet she looked at it mournfully; it had not survived its swim in the pond. Her phone on the other hand, had miraculously survived. She opened it to find 6 missed calls from Oliver and 2 from Digg. She was pacing nervously around her room, deciding who she should call first. She settled on Digg because he was less likely to hound her for information. She slipped out of her room, wanting to explore a bit. The house was like a labyrinth, but eventually she found her way outside. There was a full moon out and the grounds looked very beautiful. Felicity began walking.

After about 3 minutes she called Digg, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't answer. She wanted to reassure him that she was okay, but that didn't mean she was ready for a confrontation. Especially considering that she couldn't tell him where she and Laurel were. She left a message, telling him not to worry and that she'd be back soon. She took a steadying breath and called Oliver. He picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" He demanded.

"Laurel and I are…we took a weekend. We've had a lot on our plate recently and we thought we'd cut loose. It's been great, we even had a swim."

"So Laurel's with you?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Felicity replied.

"And you left Starling together?" He continued.

"Yes." Felicity wondered where he was going with this line of questioning.

"And you went swimming today?"

"I just-" She paused, the reason for his obvious questions becoming clear. "Are you…establishing a base line?" She asked, Oliver's silence telling her all she needed to know. "You're using the lie detector on me."

"What else am I supposed to do?" He growled. "You've been hiding something from me, then you disappear without a warning and now you can't tell me where you are or what you're doing." Felicity heard the muffled sound of typing on his end.

"Don't you dare trace this call." She said, the pain of Oliver's suspicion causing her tone to waver. "What have I ever done to make you not trust me like this?" She wished she could tell him about the institute, but just like he trusted her to keep his secret, the people in the institute had trusted her to keep theirs.

"Where are you?"

"It's complicated." Felicity said. "I've got to go." She hung up. Looking around, she realized she had no idea where she was or how to get back to the institute. "Fuck." She muttered. There was a light ahead which was promising. Walking towards it, Felicity felt a wave of fatigue. Ever since that disastrous first date and Sara's death Oliver had been doing everything in his power to give up on who he was outside of his Arrow persona and it was almost as if he'd been trying to force everyone else to make the same choice as him; to give up living and sacrifice the chance at any sort of happiness. Just because he'd chosen to bury himself alive didn't mean the rest of them had to. He loved her, but that wasn't enough.

The light turned out to be a garage. There were sounds coming from it that sounded as though someone was working on a vehicle. Walking in, she could see someone beneath one of the vans.

"Um, hi. Sorry to bother you but I went out for a walk and got lost and-" She trailed off as the person slid out from under the van. "Oh crap."

"What are you doing out again?" Logan asked, sitting up and grabbing a rag to wipe the grease off his hands. Felicity bit her lip as she took in his appearance. He'd already had the bad boy look down, but now covered in motor grease he looked like a better version of Danny Zuko. She bit her lip and looked away from him.

"I needed to clear my head. And I had to call…someone so he wouldn't send out a search party."

Logan grunted. "Is that why you're crying?" Felicity quickly wiped away the tears she hadn't noticed she'd shed and gave a noncommittal shrug. She'd thought she was done crying over Oliver Queen. Logan scrutinized her face, but didn't press.

"I'll take you up to the institute as soon as I'm done here." He said, lying back down and sliding back under the car. Felicity looked around and found a bench to sit on. Waiting for Logan to be finished, she hugged herself to keep the cold at bay. Now that she wasn't walking and her anger at Oliver had burned itself out she felt the full force of the night air.

"Passenger seat." Came Logan's voice from under the jeep.

"What?" Felicity said.

"My jacket is on the passenger seat. I can hear your teeth chattering."

Felicity went over to the car and pulled it out, then hesitated. "Don't you need it?" She asked.

"Cold don't bother me much, Barbie." Logan grunted.

Felicity pulled it on. It was ridiculously large on her. The leather was well worn and warm. She pulled it close and inhaled a woodsy scent that was wild and musky. She gulped. What the hell was she doing sniffing Logan's jacket? He was a jerk who'd done nothing but annoy her in the two days she'd known him. Sitting back down she listened as Logan tinkered under the car. After about 3 minutes she got restless. "So where did you learn to fix cars?"

There was a small sigh from under the car, then Logan replied. "I lived on the road for a while. You learn or you get ripped off."

Felicity bit her lip. "So, the claws are they your only mutation?"

"Look, Barbie." Logan slid out from under the car. "I'm not really a big sharer, no offense. I bet guys love pouring out their life story to those big doe eyes of yours, but that ain't me."

Felicity glared at him. "Don't even know why I bothered being pleasant." She muttered as he slid back under the truck.

"I'm not a nice person, Barbie. Ask anyone."

"Don't need to, I've met you." Felicity replied, getting up, she went over to a motorcycle in the corner of the garage. It was a large Harley and while it was old, the owner clearly took extremely good care of it. It was so different from Oliver's Ducati which was much sleeker and less inviting than this one. She was running her fingers over the leather seat when Logan said,

"I'm not taking you up on that."

Felicity looked back at him. "Is this yours?"

He nodded, motioning back towards the jeep. "Get in." She nodded and did as he asked. The drive to the front of the mansion took about 5 minutes. Felicity hadn't noticed how far she'd walked in the dark.

"So I warrant the front entrance now?" she asked. Logan grunted in amusement.

"There's no road to the side entrance, Barbie." He replied.

"My name's Felicity." She said. "And…I won't tell anyone."

He looked at her in confusion.

"I know that you were angry that Laurel and I were here and I get that it's because we put you at risk. I promise we won't do anything to compromise the safety of the school." She bit her lip. Logan nodded slowly.

"I wasn't really too worried about you." He said, pulling up in front of the mansion. "I saw how you were ready to defend those kids even though you knew Amara had powers." He got out of the car. Felicity followed. The door opened and a tall black woman with shockingly white hair and blue eyes stood in the doorway.

"Logan." She chided, an amused smile playing at her lips. "Really?"

"It's not what you think, Ro." He rolled his eyes.

"Well Scott will have a fit if you leave his car there." She said, stepping aside to let them in.

"I fixed the damn thing for him." Logan said.

"Ororo Munroe." The woman held out her hand to Felicity. "You must be one of our guests. Felicity, right? Amara and Roberto told us about you and your friend."

In the light of the interior, Felicity finally got a good look at Ororo's face. While her hair was white, her face was actually quite young. It had to be part of her mutation. Her staring must have been extremely obvious, because Ororo smiled gently and said, "I'm a weather witch. I can control and alter the weather." She drew her inside, closing the door behind Logan. "It's alright to ask what a person's mutation is. I daresay some of the younger students will be very eager to show off."

"I wasn't sure and I didn't want to be rude and offend you because you seem very nice. Not that I would have wanted to offend you if you didn't seem nice." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I tend to ramble and I'm a bit tired."

"That's what happens when you go for walks when you're supposed to be sleeping." Logan muttered.

Ororo gave him a calculating look before saying, "Logan will show you back to your room, it's on his way."

Logan raised an annoyed eyebrow. Ororo's smile never faltered, but her eyes grew hard and Felicity swore she heard a distant rumble of thunder. Ororo might be kind, but that didn't mean that she wasn't intimidating.

Logan sighed. "Whatever." Motioning for Felicity to follow him, and they began the walk through the house. Finally they came to the door of Felicity's room. She opened it and turned to face Logan.

"Thanks." She said, about to enter her room when Logan cleared his throat.

"Not that you don't fill it out great." He said, holding out his hand. Felicity realized that she was still wearing his jacket.

"Oh." She said. "Right, I'll just take this off." She pulled it off and gave it to him. "Thanks for not letting me freeze." Logan took the jacket and nodded.

"Good night, Barbie." He said turning and walking away.

"My name's still Felicity." She called after him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Xavier institute had the most beautiful grounds, Felicity decided as she looked out at them. Even when her vision was blurred by tears. She gulped, trying to swallow her emotions. She'd been invited by Professor X to help update the mansion's servers and she'd jumped on the chance to get away from Starling…from Oliver.

"You've been really quiet." A voice said from behind her. Logan sat on the bench next to her.

"And you've been really chatty." Felicity muttered. "Maybe it's opposite day."

Logan frowned and didn't give her his usual retort. He was actually looking at her in concern. "Sadness doesn't look good on you, Barbie."

"Then why is it that it's the only thing I can feel lately?" She murmured, hugging herself.

Logan frowned. "What's gotten into you?"

Felicity wiped her eyes. "You don't have to pretend to be interested, Logan. I know you don't do the feelings thing."

"Well I don't like seeing people cry around me." Logan said. "So tell me who I have to slice and I'll do it."

Felicity was struck by Logan's earnestness. One thing she'd noticed about him in her time at the institute was that his bad temper and gruff attitude was to hide how much he actually cared about the people closest to him. His offer, as ridiculous as it was, showed that he was beginning to count her among the people he would protect. She shook her head. "No slicing."

"What did the Arrow do?" Logan asked. Felicity looked at him in alarm.

"The….what?"

He looked at her with a small amused smirk.

"Right." Felicity sighed. "I hate hanging around telepaths. In that telepaths are wonderful people who sometimes uncover things that I'd rather keep to myself."

"Try living with 2 of them." Logan said. "So, Queen. What did he do?"

Felicity bit her lip. "It…it's difficult. He …um." She took a steadying breath. Just because Logan knew Oliver was the Arrow didn't mean that she should tell him about Ra's or the League or that Oliver had decided to side with Merlyn to fight Ra's. Or that he'd told her he loved her only to not act on it when he came back from the dead.

"Woah" Logan growled. "Repeat that, slower."

Felicity's hands flew to her mouth. "No, please tell me you're joking and I kept that all in my head." Logan's stony glare confirmed her worst fear. "Is there any way that you ignore all that I just blurted out?"

"Barbie." Logan said. "What did Queen do to piss off the League of Assassins?"

Felicity shook her head. "Oliver's my friend and I've said enough."

"If he's gotten himself on the League's radar it sounds like you need a smarter friend." Logan said. "Though Ra's will probably fix that for you real soon."

"That's not funny." Felicity said.

"It's not, because it puts you in the cross hairs." Logan growled, turning so he was facing her completely. He looked enraged, though Felicity was certain that the anger was not directed at her. "I knew Queen was a spoiled brat and that the Arrow was reckless, but playing with your safety…" He broke off. "Well, maybe he'll get lucky and Ra's will end him quickly. Though that's unlikely; the Demon's head likes to play with his food –"

Felicity smacked him across the face. His cheek was unusually hard and she pulled away her hand, shaking it to dilute the sting. "Are your bones made of metal or something?" She hissed.

"Yes." Logan said and he was completely serious. Felicity swallowed her curiosity for a time that she wasn't angry with him.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" She said. Logan gave her an amused look.

"I've been called worse, Barbie."

"My name is Felicity. Fe-Li-Ci-Ty. Is that really so hard to say or do you get off on being a misogynistic douche-cravat?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one." He commented. Felicity held up her hand to hit him again. Logan grabbed her wrist. "You'll hurt yourself."

"As if you care."

"I do." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "You're not acting like yourself. And I don't mean being sad; everyone has bad days. I mean this moping around like the world is over because some idiot doesn't really what a lucky bastard he is that you noticed him."

Felicity swallowed nervously. Now that she was standing, she and Logan were very close. She stepped back and snatched her wrist back. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Logan said. "What about that little tidbit you unintentionally shared about Queen telling you he loved you and then not acting on it."

"He died." Felicity said.

"Not a damn excuse." Logan growled. "Any sane man who's been given a second chance at life knows to cherish those he loves. He told you he loved you before going on a suicide mission, Barbie. That's not love; that's being a possessive asshole. That's making sure you're miserable for the rest of your life so he can continue to string you along."

Felicity shot him one last glare, before turning and walking away.

"Wait." Logan said.

"No, I think I have enough weighing on me without your assessment of my miserable life." Felicity spat back.

"Barbie." He said, gently, moving to block her path. "The woman I met three months ago was strong, fearless even when I showed her my claws. However great you think this Queen guy is, he's not worth taking away your fire." He backed out of the way. Felicity huffed and walked back to the mansion. She skipped dinner that night, unable to take the cheery bustling, slightly oppressive family atmosphere that accompanied every meal at the Institute. She missed having that with team Arrow. She wished she could rewind to before Sara's death; before things had completely fallen apart.

* * *

She didn't know what possessed her to turn up on Logan's doorstep at 2 am with a bottle of scotch in hand, but before she could stopped herself, she'd knocked on the door and he'd opened it; his hair tousled by sleep, his eyes alert and unsurprised to see her there.

"Jean said this was your favorite." She said, holding up the bottle. "This isn't a booty call."

"Didn't think it was." Logan said. "But are you sure you're safe around me? I have it on good authority that I'm a misogynistic douche-cravat." He smirked.

Felicity bit back a smile. "She sounds smart." She looked at the ground. "Can I come in?"

Logan took the bottle. "Lucky you brought this; otherwise I wouldn't have let you in." He stepped aside. "Just don't tell anyone. I've spent several lifetimes cultivating the reputation of not caring about other people's problems."

Felicity flushed. "I don't think you're fooling anyone." She said as she stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"That's why I got the claws." Logan said, walking towards a chest of drawers and pulling out 2 glasses. "Keeps them scared."

He filled the glasses and handed one to Felicity. She took it. There was some talking. Some tears. Some shouting matches. Mostly silence and understanding. Logan didn't push her to reveal more than she was ready to, for which she was grateful. She woke with a spectacular hangover on Logan's bed with one of his plaid shirts on top of her. He was snoring loudly in a chair off to the side. She got up and put the shirt over her shoulders; it was a bit chilly that morning. Quietly, so she wouldn't wake Logan up she stole out of the room only to walk straight into Scott Summers and Jean Grey.

"This…isn't what it looks like." She said, guiltily, not needing to be a telepath to know exactly what Scott was thinking.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when someone snuck out of Logan's room before he woke up instead of the other way around." Scott said, grinning.

"Scott, that's not what happened." Jean reproached him. She smiled at Felicity. "If you take the stairs at the end of the hallway to the fourth floor you'll be less likely to run into students or anyone else who'll make stupid comments."

"Thanks Jean." Felicity said, ducking past them. She made it to her room and shut the door. Looking down at Logan's shirt, she ran her fingers over the worn pattern, smiling softly at the memory of Logan sleeping across from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since her return from New York, Oliver had been extremely cold towards her. This hurt at first, but not for the reasons Felicity expected. She found she was more upset that he questioned certain team related decisions she made rather than that he wasn't interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with her. And she hated how Merlyn was constantly lurking around the lair.

Things had just gotten back to a somewhat familiar rhythm when the universe decided to throw a curveball.

Felicity came down the lair stairs to the sound of angry raised voices.

"What's going on?"

"Hello again, Ms. Smoak." Professor Xavier's chair was in the center of the lair. He seemed remarkably at ease, considering that he was surrounded by a bunch of angry…superheroes. Felicity gaped at the suits Ororo, Bobby, and Logan were wearing.

"You know these people?" Oliver asked, snapping her back into focus. Felicity looked over to where he was standing with Digg and Roy.

"Apparently not as well as I thought." Felicity murmured as she took in the X symbol emblazoned on each of their suits. "You're…Xmen. The Xavier institute is a training ground for the Xmen…Actually now that I say it out loud it sounds pretty obvious."

"Only those who choose become Xmen." Professor Xavier said. "The institute's primary purpose is providing young Mutants a safe place to nurture their power and grow. What they choose to do with their abilities is up to them."

Bobby looked behind Felicity.

"Laurel's in court." Felicity said, smiling at Bobby. "And you." She walked up to Logan and glared at him.

"Yes?" Logan looked amused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed.

"About the Xman thing?" He shrugged. "I thought you knew; you being a genius and all." He smirked at her huff of irritation.

"Kick his ass later." Bobby said.

"Indeed." The professor said. "We've come because we need your help. One of our members, Rogue, has gone missing."

Felicity had briefly met Rogue on her last trip to the institute. The woman was around her age and had been saddled with a painful mutation of not being able to touch others. She was kind, though and she and Felicity had gotten along pretty well.

"What happened?" Felicity asked the professor.

"She was in the area running down a lead for the team when she disappeared." The professor explained. "We aren't sure if she found what she was looking for."

"We figured you could do your computer thing." Logan said.

"My…computer thing?" Felicity asked. Logan smirked at the look of irritation on her face. Oliver was about to open his mouth to say something when the professor spoke.

"Felicity did not reveal your secret to us, I discovered it myself; I am a telepath."

"Telepath." Digg said. "Right."

"Right now you're thinking there's no way he can read my mind." The professor said.

"To be fair it's what most people think when they're first confronted with a telepath." Bobby said. Felicity went over to her computers.

"I'm going to need a picture of Rogue." She said.

"Felicity, I think we should discuss this." Oliver said.

"She's made her decision, bub." Logan growled, coming to stand behind her and handing her a picture of Rogue. She scanned it into the computer and ran it through facial recognition.

"This could take a few minutes." She explained. "I have to search archived footage from the day she disappeared." She turned in her chair and gave the assembled group a nervous smile. "I'm guessing you're going to go back to the shouting?"

Logan sat on the desk next to her. Oliver frowned at him.

"If you needed Felicity's help why didn't you just go straight to her apartment?" He asked. "She could have run the same search from her laptop."

"It would have taken longer." Felicity said.

"We also wanted to see Barbie's work conditions." Logan said. "Not impressed." He added as he looked around the lair.

"More like you wanted to scope out the competition." Bobby muttered.

Professor Xavier shook his head in amusement. "What Logan meant was that we were hoping to reach out to begin a potential partnership. It is also my understanding that you have ties to Team Flash."

Oliver crossed his arms. "This is my city."

"Really?" Logan said. "I don't see your name on it."

Oliver's expression turned frigid, but he didn't look at Logan. "This is my city." He repeated. "And I don't appreciate outside interference."

"You didn't seem to mind it when the League of Assassins helped you take down Deathstroke." Ororo said. Though her words were hushed, they rang as loud as the thunder she commanded.

"Ororo." The professor said.

"You knew I was opposed to this, Charles." She said, frowning at Oliver. "Mutants face enough risk without aligning themselves with criminals." She looked over at Felicity. "It is not that I don't appreciate your friendship and your help in finding Amara, Roberto, and now with finding Rogue, but I do not agree with the methods of your friend. Especially if he prefers the partnership of assassins over us."

There was a beeping noise from the computer, saving the group from what was turning into an increasingly ugly standoff.

"Got her." Felicity said. "Now if we enhance…what the hell?" the footage went black. "Someone erased the security camera feed." She began typing. "I can't restore it, but I might be able to trace the person." After a few minutes she managed it. Her stomach wrenched as she found the servers responsible. "This….this is bad."

"Who has her?" Logan asked, coming to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"According to this….ARGUS." Felicity shuddered.

"The vault." Digg said. "It's a special facility, deep under ARGUS headquarters. Lyla mentioned that Waller put a new prisoner in about 3 days ago."

The professor and Ororo shared a look.

"That is why I could not find her with Cerebro." He murmured.

Felicity turned to her computers and began pulling up the blueprints of the facility. "Where is it, Digg?"

Digg moved forward and pointed. "Right underneath where they keep the Suicide Squad."

Logan nodded. "See you on the other side, then." He said, moving away to go to the door.

"Wait." Felicity said. "You can't go in there, you'll get yourself killed." She got up and blocked his path.

"Rogue's our family." Bobby said.

"That vault is equipped with the highest security possible." Digg said. "I know, because fiancée partially designed it. There's only one door in and out and it's filled with motion detectors. If the lock is accessed with the incorrect code, gas floods the vault. If something tries to tunnel inside, gas floods the vault. The only access code is known to Waller and Waller only."

Felicity bit her lip. "Is the lock mechanical or digital?" She asked.

Digg frowned and shook his head, understanding why she was asking.

"Felicity, no."

"Mechanical or digital, Digg? And by not answering; you're kinda answering."

Digg exhaled slowly. "Digital." He said.

"So I can hack it." Felicity looked over at the Xmen. "I just need to get in."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Logan said, letting out his claws. "Just stay behind me."

"Absolutely not." Ororo said. "I know you're upset, Logan, but we do this quickly and quietly. This is a government agency we're talking about infiltrating."

"And you know how I feel about government agencies snatching us." Logan growled.

"Which is why we brought Kurt." Ororo said. She looked over at Felicity. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Felicity nodded.

The professor put a finger to his temple and concentrated. A second later there was a puff of smoke and a blue skinned man with pointy ears and tail appeared in front of the professor's chair.

"Hello, Felicity." Kurt waved and grinned. "You must be Oliver, Digg and Roy. Felicity mentioned you as her good friends."

The three of them gaped at Kurt. Felicity winced; poor Kurt was used to people staring at him; he'd been born with his mutation, but that didn't mean it didn't affect him.

"Kurt's from Germany." She said, conversationally.

"Yah." Kurt nodded. "Some people find my accent off putting."

The professor explained where Rogue was and how they planned to extract he.

"Could I not just go into the vault myself?" Kurt asked.

"We don't know what's there." Digg spoke up. "There might be more failsafes we don't know about."

They all piled into the van and drove to a spot near the ARGUS headquarters.

"Teleporting will feel strange at first." Bobby said, "But no matter how weird you feel do not let go of Kurt."

Felicity nodded, hoping her nervousness wasn't obvious to those in the van who couldn't read minds. Oliver was shooting her half angry half concerned looks. Logan put his hand on her shoulder. "If you're not out in 10 minutes, I'm coming in after you, Barbie."

She nodded, holding her tablet against her chest. Kurt offered her his arm. She took it and closed her eyes, gripping him tight. Bobby had been right; teleporting was strange. Like being drenched in cold water while still feeling dry. The sensation repeated over and over and she gripped Kurt's arm tighter. Not wanting to get left behind.

"We're here." Kurt said. Felicity let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She opened her eyes. Looking at the lock she turned on her tablet.

"This should only take me about a minute." She started to work. Sure enough, in under minute she'd rewritten the code and unlocked the door. Kurt stepped inside.

"We have a problem." He said.

"Is she not there?" Felicity peered inside. She could see Kurt standing over two women who were tied up on the ground. One was Rogue. The other was Amanda Waller.

"What?" Felicity looked at Waller in confusion. It made no sense. Her confusion increased when another Waller entered the hallway.

"Kurt." She said, smiling, which was terrifying because Felicity was sure Waller never smiled.

"Mystique." Kurt growled, putting his hand on Rogue's cheek allowing her to absorb some of his power. Rogue groaned and disappeared. Kurt then grabbed the unconscious Waller. He held out his hand to Felicity, saying "Felicity.". She had just grabbed his hand when Waller/Mystique wrenched her away from him just as he disappeared.

* * *

Kurt appeared outside holding a bound and gagged woman. Rogue had gotten there seconds before and had only had strength to utter one word; "Mystique."

"Where's Barbie?" Logan said, grabbing Kurt.

"Mystique was impersonating her." Kurt said, pointing at Waller. "She grabbed her before I could teleport her out."

Logan growled, then grabbed Waller. "Take us both back, Wagner."

Kurt grabbed his arm, and concentrated. Nothing happened.

"That's mah fault." Rogue murmured. "I took too much. He needs tah rest."

Logan threw Waller over his shoulder. "Then we do this the old fashion way." He said, charging into the ARGUS facility.

* * *

Now that her cover was blown, Mystique no longer bothered imitating Waller. Felicity watched in horror as she transformed into a blue skinned red haired being. She had a knife in her hand and pressed it against Felicity's neck.

"Any last words, human?" She hissed.

"Please put some clothes on?" Felicity said. "Also where did you hide that knife?"

"I am going to carve up that pretty face." Mystique said.

"Let her go Mystique." Logan's voice came from the other side of the hall. He was standing with Waller.

"Logan." Mystique grinned. "And just when I though this day was lost." She yanked Felicity by the hair and pushed her forward, keeping the knife at her throat. "Is this your human pet?" She cooed. "Would it upset you if I killed her?" She transformed into Logan. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

She dropped Felicity and rushed Logan. Felicity scrambled to her feet and rushed over to Waller.

"There's a gun in my coat pocket." Waller said. Felicity looked at her in horror.

"Can't you?" She asked.

"My wrists are broken." Waller replied.

Felicity grabbed the gun and held it up, pointing it at the two Logans.

"Stop. Or I'll shoot." She said, her voice wavering. The two Logans stopped fighting and looked at her.

"Put the gun down." One of them said.

"What are you waiting for?" Waller hissed. "Shoot."

"I…I'm not sure which one is the real one." Felicity said, looking from one to the other.

"It's me." One of them assured her.

"You don't want to do something you'll regret." The first one said.

"Felicity, she'll kill you." The other Logan said. Felicity pointed the gun at him…her? and shot. The bullet hit the shoulder and Mystique lost control of her mutation for a few moments, reverting back to her blue color.

The kickback from the gun had been so strong that Felicity was been forced backwards. Stumbling, she fell and hit her head. As her vision began swimming she saw Logan growl and grab Mystique by the throat, pressing her against the wall.

"Logan." She said, turning into Felicity. "You wouldn't hurt me?" Then Felicity's vision went dark. When she came to, she was pressed against Logan's chest as he carried her out of the facility.

"Oowwwww." She groaned.

"That's what you get for messing around with guns." Logan grumbled.

"That's a weird way to say thank you." Felicity retorted.

"I just saved your life." He said. "I went in there after you like a big damn hero."

"That's because you are a big damn hero." She said, smiling up at him. His expression softened slightly as he looked down at her. Then he frowned as Oliver cleared his throat. They'd made it back to the van.

"Your boyfriend's watching us." Logan said.

"Not my boyfriend." Felicity murmured.

"Just one question." Logan said. "How did you know which one to shoot?"

"Easy." Felicity smirked up at him. "She called me Felicity." Logan chuckled, setting her down inside the van and pushing a stray strand of hair from her face. "What happened to Mystique?"

"Waller locked her in the vault. She won't be coming near you again." He said. "Rest up, little hero." He murmured.

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Was that a compliment?" She said.

"Tell no one." He said, putting on his menacing face. Felicity giggled.

"Can't fool me, Logan." She said, leaning forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for coming after me."

Logan nodded. "Always, Barbie."


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in the dark cell, Felicity took stock of her situation. She'd been snatched off the street by a big guy who called himself Sabertooth. As if the kidnapping wasn't bad enough, the freakazoid kept sniffing her. After driving for a few hours he'd thrown her at the feet of some weirdo in a seriously bad helmet and purple cape named Magneto who'd asked if she was the 'right one'. To which Sabertooth had replied "Yes she reeks of him." Which was as stupid as it was creepy. She'd washed that morning and there had been no "him' for a really long time, unless he counted Logan hovering around her after he'd found out she'd gotten a concussion from the Mystique incident. She'd finally managed to convince him to let her go back to work, only to be kidnapped. If she survived this, he was probably going to kill her.

She hugged herself and looked around. Sabertooth had broken her phone when he'd taken her, so there was no way for anyone to track her that way. For the foreseeable future she was stuck. She closed her eyes, willing herself to breathe. Whoever these people were, they clearly were hoping to lure someone to them, which meant help was probably on the way. Plus, when Logan found out that someone had taken her, he'd freak.

After about 19 hours she lost track of how long she'd been in the cell. She fell asleep, sitting against the wall only to be woken up by the door being banged open. Magneto was standing in the doorway and levitated Logan into the room, dumping him on the ground. His arms and legs were at odd angles and Felicity realized with horror that they were broken.

"You're hurting him." She shouted at Magneto, rushing to Logan's side. Kneeling next to him, she pulled his head on to her lap.

"He will heal." Magneto said, dismissively. "He needs to learn his lesson and you, human, are here to teach it to him." He stepped closer to Logan. "You betrayed your kind, Wolverine. You got Mystique imprisoned by humans in order to save this lessor lifeform." He sneered at Felicity in disgust.

"I think." Logan said, coughing slightly. "That you're missing the part where Mystique captured Rogue and imprisoned her first and this human risked her life to save her."

Magneto ignored him. "For your crime you will have to prove your loyalty to Mutant kind. Kill this human."

Logan chuckled weakly. "Yeah, like that'll happen."

"You have 5 hours." Magneto said. "Otherwise I let Victor back in here and allow him to do it. And I am sure he won't be as…considerate as you."

Logan bared his teeth and let out a low guttural growl as a shiver of fear ran through Felicity.

"5 hours, Logan." Magneto said, then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Do me a favor, Barbie and set this bone for me." Logan grimaced as he held up one of his arms. Felicity did as he asked. Logan waited, gingerly moved his arm, then set about putting the other broken bones back into place. "Healing's my mutation." He explained.

"I thought it was the claws and metal skeleton." Felicity said.

He shook his head. "Those were added later."

"Added?" Felicity asked, softly.

"Experiment." Logan grunted, getting to his feet. He paced the room, letting out his claws and scraping at the walls. "Adamantium as well. Old Magnet brain thought of everything." He muttered. He turned back to Felicity. "I had claws before, but they were made of bone. They injected me with Adamantium, which is why I can't cut us out of here." He glared at the wall, then reached back his fist and punched it. "Did Sabertooth hurt you?" he growled.

"No." Felicity said. "He just kinda…sniffed me. Said I smelled of someone. I'm guessing he was talking about you?"

Logan nodded.

"Logan…who's the they in that story?"

He sat down, leaning against the wall. "Some government agency." He said. "They called me weapon X. And don't you dare," he glared at her, "go snooping around for information. I've gotten you in enough trouble to last you at least a month."

Felicity snorted. "Come on, Logan. You know me well enough to know that's not true." A ghost of a smile passed over Loenough to know that'a month."it. . ones back into place. risked her life to save her."gan's lips. Felicity went to sit next to him. Leaning her head against his shoulder she murmured, "well, we've got 5 hours to kill…" she closed her eyes, "bad choice of words." She mumbled. "At least…unless you've got back up coming?" She looked at him hopefully.

Logan's face was impassive. Felicity closed her eyes. "Perfect." She grumbled.

"I contacted Charles to tell him you were gone." Logan said. "But I didn't stick around for the others to show up. I could smell Sabertooth where you went missing and I knew he wasn't smart enough to pull something like this off. He had to have had help from someone more powerful, like Magneto…" He closed his eyes. "Wolverine isn't just a codename. Sometimes I'm…animalistic. All I knew in that moment was that you were in danger and you needed me."

"So what's your history with Magneto?" Felicity asked.

"He's the professor's best friend and worst enemy." Logan explained. "He thinks that Mutants are superior to humans and should rule them."

Felicity nodded. "I sort of got that." She said. "What's his ability?"

Logan hesitated before saying. "Metal manipulation."

"Metal ma-" Felicity gaped at him. "Are you CRAZY?" She smacked his chest.

"Barbie." Logan said.

"You have a METAL SKELETON Logan. Metal. Why the hell would you come after me if you knew –mmmm."

Her next words were drowned out as Logan pulled her closer and kissed her fiercely. She melted into his touch, then pulled back abruptly.

"Don't think you can distract me from your unfathomable stupidity." She said. "I'm mad at you."

"For risking my life for yours?" Logan asked, leaning forward to try to capture her lips again.

"Yes." Felicity crossed her arms and shifted away from him slightly. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Guessing there's no way I can convince you not to be mad at me?" He said.

"Magneto probably has cameras." Felicity muttered. Logan chuckled.

"I meant talking, but I like the way your mind works, darlin'." He said. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"I see I've been upgraded from Barbie." She said.

Logan let out another smile. Felicity looked at him in confusion.

"I'm starting to wonder who here has the head injury." She said. "You know, you don't have to be so pleasant just because I'm dying in 4 and a half hours." The smile vanished from Logan's face.

"You're not dying." He growled. "I won't let that happen. I don't care if Magneto rips the skeleton out of my body."

Felicity winced.

"And it's not because you're being threatened." Logan grumbled. "I had this whole…" He sighed, glaring at the floor in front of him, "this whole dinner and roses routine planned."

"Dinner?" Felicity asked.

"You live as long as I have, you learn a few things." Logan mumbled. "Not that I always remember what I've learned, but I can cook."

Felicity put her hand in his. "I would probably have loved it." She said earnestly.

"No, you will." Logan said. "Don't know if you're aware, but I'm pretty stubborn, so if I say you will, you will."

Felicity laughed softly, her shoulders shaking. She threw back her head and laughed harder, her breath coming out in gasps as her laughter turn to tears. Logan pulled her close. They stayed that way for 2 hours.

"Logan." Felicity said softly. "When the time runs out."

"No." He growled.

"I want you to-"

"It won't come to that." He said.

"Logan listen to me." Felicity said, surprising herself with the strength of her tone. "If help doesn't come, I'd rather it was done by someone I care about. At least it'll be quick and clean." She moved in front of him and put a hand to his cheek, kissing him softly. Logan put his hand around her waist and brought her closer, pouring passion and longing into the kiss. Felicity responded as if it were her last, which she was sure it was.

The door was blasted off its hinges. Logan and Felicity broke apart as Remy and Scott entered the cell.

"Typical." Scott muttered. "We risk our lives while Logan cozies up to a woman."

Remy shuffled his deck of cards and smirked. "But who can blame him when faced with such a lovely creature." He smiled at Felicity. "Do I get reward for saving you, cher?"

"Back off, Swamp rat." Logan growled, getting to his feet and picking up Felicity.

"I can walk." Felicity protested as he left the cell, Scott and Remy in tow.

"Not happening." Logan said. He frowned over at Scott. "Magneto and Sabertooth?"

"They got away." Scott sighed. "The Brotherhood of Mutants showed up and helped them escape, but not before we got in a few good hits. You should have waited before going off on your own."

Logan grunted and kept walking. Outside of Magneto's hide out the X jet was waiting. Bobby, Jean, Rogue and Ororo were waiting for them.

"I'm serious." Scott continued. "It took both Jean and the Professor to find you. We-"

"Summers." Logan said. "You can lecture me all you want tomorrow. Right now I need someone to check over Felicity to make sure she's not hurt."

Scott ground his teeth and exhaled in irritation. "Hank's on the jet." He said. Logan was about to walk on when Felicity poked him in the shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and frowned. She motioned her head towards Scott. Logan groaned.

"Summers." He said, gritting his teeth. "Thank you."

Scott smirked. "You're welcome, Felicity."

Logan sat her in a chair on the Jet and stepped back so Hank could fuss over her. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and smirking.

"So." He said. "Looks like we are going to be having that dinner."

Felicity flushed.

"Just one thing." He said. "Never ask me to kill you again."

She nodded. "I think I can manage that."


	6. Extra Scene (M)

Felicity woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room. There were clothes set out for her on the chair in front of her. She got up and looked around. Logan's room, she realized. This was Logan's room. Her face flushed as she remembered the night before; coming back to the Xmansion, the call to Team Arrow to assure them she was okay, being tackled by Laurel who had been spending the weekend with Bobby, and finally Logan forcing her to eat a plateful before putting her to bed.

The mutant in question was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she took a shower, washing away the days of captivity and anxiety.

Getting dressed she left the room and wandered the mansion. As it was a Saturday, the majority of the students were outside. She glanced out a window, smiling at a game of baseball full of ridiculous displays of Mutant abilities and cheating.

"I did not think I would see you out of Logan's room so soon."

Felicity whirled around to see Ororo smiling at her.

"Um."

"He must really like you." She said. "And he's probably somewhere plotting revenge against Sabertooth and grumbling about how he's not good enough for you." She smirked. "My advice? Don't give him a choice."

Felicity nodded. "Thanks Ms. Munroe."

"Please." She said. "It's Ororo…or just Ro."

Felicity smiled. "Thanks…I think I know where to find him." She turned and left the mansion. Walking through the grounds she made her way towards the garage. It was a bright cloudless day and she tilted her head up and closed her eyes taking in the sun. There were muffled metallic noises as someone worked on one of the cars in the garage.

"Walking around with your damn eyes closed is probably how you got kidnapped in the first place."

Felicity grinned at the gruff irritated tone of the man she'd been looking for.

"Maybe, but I doubt you'd let anything bad happen to me on your watch." She opened her eyes. Logan had just come out from under one of the cars and was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

"I don't know." He muttered. "Might teach you a lesson."

"A lesson?" Felicity asked.

"Uh huh. I swear I have gray hairs because of you." Logan grumbled, getting up and wiping his hands on his jeans. He stood and moved closer to her. Felicity was overwhelmed by the smell of motor oil, sweat, and an earthy scent that reminded her of the woods.

"You weren't there when I woke up." She said, licking her lips.

"Thought you might need some alone time to…" Logan looked at the ground.

"To decide if I wanted to go back to Starling?"

Logan nodded.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't be able to control myself if you were there and throw myself at you because of your really nice arms and general bad boy dangerous motorcycle driving magnetism?" She trailed off. Logan chuckled.

"Something like that." He admitted. "Also because I don't really want you to leave."

Felicity nodded. "I'm going to have to. My life and work is back in Starling."

Logan frowned.

"But that doesn't mean we can't make this work." She said. "I want to give it a try."

Logan grinned. "Well I am definitely up for that." He was about to reach for her when he noticed his hands were covered in grease. He pulled them back. Felicity frowned and took Ororo's advice. Stepping forward she cupped his chin and pressed her lips to his. He loong forward she cupped his chin and pressed her lips to hfroze for a second, before responding, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Felicity found herself up on the hood of the car, pressed beneath Logan without any recollection of how she'd gotten there, not that she particularly cared. She nipped his bottom lip, wanting more.

"You have no idea how worried I was." he murmured against her lips.

"How about you show me?" She challenged. He grinned wickedly and put a hand on the back of her head, pulling her close for another kiss.

"Logan did you- oh GROSS."

The voice snapped Felicity out of her haze. Logan looked up and growled at the intruders.

"I asked you to fix my car, not defile it." Kitty Pryde was standing at the entrance of the garage her hands on her hips. Jubilee was behind her, giggling.

"Like you and Colossus weren't planning on doing the same thing." She said. "Fuckin' finally." She added, smirking at Felicity and Logan.

"It's my car." Kitty said. "I mean I'm glad you guys are solving this UST, but do it where purer minds won't be damaged?" She took a step back as Logan glared at her. He moved back and picked Felicity up, putting her over his shoulder.

"You." He pointed at Kitty. "Are so lucky that I have things to do." He turned and walked out. Felicity covered her face and she swore she heard the click of a phone snapping a picture.

"You better marry her." Kitty shouted after them. "She makes you pleasant and less homicidal."

Felicity felt her face burn as Logan let out a snort.

"It'll be all over the school by dinner." She muttered, knowing how much Jubilee and Kitty loved to gossip.

"You will definitely be too busy to care." Logan said, going through a side entrance and navigating the halls. Opening the door to his room, he put her down.

"Done with your caveman routine?" Felicity asked, crossing her arms, looking up at him.

"I didn't hear you complaining." Logan said, his eyes full of hunger. Putting his hands on her lower back, he skimmed his fingers along the edge of her T-shirt, tugging her close he lowered his lips to hers. Slow at first, then urgent, hungry. Felicity hooked her leg over his hip and he responded by putting his hands under her thighs and pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, steadying herself by putting her arms over his shoulders, gripping his shirt tightly in her fists.

Logan walked them over to his bed and turned, sitting on the bed. Felicity broke the kiss to push him on his back. He attempted to sit up to kiss her, but she put her hand on his chest and shook her head. "Shirt off first."

Logan smirked. "Someone's bossy." He said, lying back. "Have at it."

Felicity slid her hands underneath his shirt. Her fingers threading through Logan's chest hair she pushed up his shirt. Logan put his hands on her hips and sat up, pressing kisses to her neck. Felicity pulled his shirt over his head; dog tags fell onto his chest. She looked at him, running her fingers over the cool metal. "James Howlett." She said softly.

"That was my name before." He said. "I suppose." He shrugged. "The last time I woke up I was wearing them."

"You don't remember?" Felicity asked, already thinking of the information she'd need for a search.

"There are gaps." Logan said, slowly. Flipping her over he put her on the bed, he frowned as he took in her thoughtful expression and probably guessed what she was planning. "What did I tell you about trouble?" He growled.

"That you like it?" Felicity suggested, playfully rolling her hips against the bulge in his jeans. His expression of amusement faltered and his lips parted.

"You have no idea." He said. Then he looked at her hungrily. "Trust me?" He said, his voice low and husky. Felicity nodded. He let out one of his claws and, looked her straight in the eyes while drawing it down, cutting open her clothes. Shedding the fabric, he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, then sliced through her panties, Felicity drew her knees up, slightly embarrassed by her nakedness.

Logan put his hands on her knees. Leaning down, he kissed one, moving along the inside of her thigh he placed small pecks and nips, his stubble making her shiver as it scratched her skin. He moved up to her hip, letting out a soft laugh as she protested and squirmed. "Logan." She begged as he ignored her breasts kissing up her collar bone. His jean clad hips pressing against her thighs were causing friction that was both too much and not enough. She opened her legs, letting out a small sigh as Logan ran his hands down her sides. He was looking at her his eyes full of hunger and adoration.

"You drive me wild, darlin'." He whispered.

"Prove it." Felicity challenged.

He pulled back and stood, pulling off his pants. He looked down at her. "I like you here." He said, his voice gruff. "In my bed."

"I like being here." She said. "And." She patted the bed. "I'll like it even better when you get here and…" She closed her eyes. "I can't seem to find a dirty innuendo….the one time it would actually be appropriate and my mind fails me."

"Oh?" Logan said, opening a drawer and pulling out a box of condoms. "Really, you've got no ideas as to what we could do?"

Felicity blushed.

"Because…" Logan sat next to her and slid a finger in between her thighs, teasing her by touching her where she wanted but not giving her the right amount of pressure. "I had a few ideas, but if you can't think of anything…" He pulled his hand away as Felicity lifted her hips, trying to grind on his hand. "Easy." He was laughing at her frustration.

"Logan." She said, trying to slow her racing heart. She grabbed his wrist and put it back between her legs. "Either do it right, or I do it myself."

Logan's eyes widened. "So that's how it is?" He put his head between her legs. "Well, I better get to work then."

"I guess you'd be- aaah." Felicity put her head back. Logan was definitely done teasing. Using his tongue and fingers he brought her right to the edge.

"Come on, darlin'." He rumbled, the vibrations from his words combined with his immediately pressing his tongue against her clit made her gasp out his name as she fell apart. She shivered and looked up at him as he pulled back wiping his mouth and sucking his fingers, looking smug. Felicity reached for him. He slipped on a condom and picked up her hips sliding in. Felicity grabbed his arms and arched her back. Logan pressed her onto the bed, thrusting gently. Felicity tightened her legs around his waist and flipped him onto his back. Logan huffed slightly as his back hit the mattress.

"I won't break." She said, putting her hands on his chest to steady herself. Logan watched her as she began to rise and fall. He gripped her hips, his lips parted slightly. Then he began meeting her, thrust for thrust. His fingers dug into her skin, and she curled her hands on his chest, scratching slightly and eliciting a small snarl from him. She fell apart again, screaming his name. He kept moving, sitting up so she could lean against him and helping her ride out the aftershocks. Catching her breath, she put her face on his shoulder, her skin slick with sweat mingling with his. He'd slowed his movement, but she realized that he was still very much unsatisfied.

"How?" She said, panting. There were strained muscles in his neck and she realized he was exhibiting a really large amount of self control. He slid out of her, leaving her empty.

"Mutation side effect." Logan grunted. Felicity moaned as he rolled her onto her back and took one of her breasts in his mouth, cupping the other and rubbing his thumb over it. She let out another when he buried inside of her, intermittently punctuating his mouth movements with deep thrusts.. She held on to his shoulders to steady herself, her legs turning to jelly, as he moved between them.

"Logan." She moaned.

"Mmm?" He asked, switching to the other breast.

"This…aaa…doesn't seem very…oooooh." She groaned as he brushed across her nipple with his stubble. "Fair to you." She squeezed her thighs around his hips.

Logan pulled back. "I'm making love to an amazing woman, how is that not fair?"

He let out small growl as Felicity ground up on his erection and a hungry gleam entered his eyes, but he closed them and, taking a steadying breath, continued his slow pace.

Felicity shook her head in disbelief. "Are you holding back?" Logan traced circles on her hips, flexing his slightly, but turned away and didn't meet her eyes. "You are." She frowned at him and grabbed his chin forcing her to look at him. "Do you think you scare me or something? Because you don't."

"I know that." Logan said, smiling. "You're too brave for your own good. I just figured you'd like it slow."

"And I do." Felicity said. "For round one… well my round one anyway…technically also round 2, I guess?" She paused, "But this involves the two of us, so we should do what works for both of us…unless what you like involves being suspended from the ceiling, Never doing that again."

Logan gaped at her. "Again?" He asked.

"I went through a very questionable phase in college where stupid things were tried…" Felicity shook her head. "Do not change the subject." She reluctantly pulled away from him. It would be easier to have this conversation without him being able to distract her from the inside. Logan looked at her and licked his lips.

"You don't know what you're asking." He muttered, his tone raspy.

"I'm asking that you be honest with me. This isn't going to work if you treat me like I'm made of glass." She crossed her arms. Logan looked at her, scrutinizing her face for any signs of resistance.

"Well, I guess after being suspended this is going to be tame." He remarked. Felicity blushed.

"That was…" She shook her head. "Like I said; bad decisions which will NOT be repeated." Logan brushed a strand of hair from her face, then pulled her in for a kiss. At first his lips gently brushed hers. Felicity could taste her earlier arousal and the sweat from his skin. She licked his lip, pushing it open. There was a rumble in Logan's chest as he slid his tongue inside her mouth, engulfing her in his arms. Felicity melted against him one hand in his hair, the other mapping the muscles of his back. Too soon he pulled away. She whined softly, trying to tug him back down, but he shook his head.

"Turn over, get on your knees." He said. Felicity did as he asked, anticipation curling in her stomach. Logan positioned her kneeling with her hands on the headboard. Running his hand down her spine, he edged closer, parting her thighs with his knee. "If I need to slow down, you tell me." He whispered, pressing his chest against her back. "Darlin'?" he prompted grazing her ear with his teeth, "I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, Logan." She said. He growled, biting down on the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to make her gasp and push back against him. "Yessss." She hissed through her teeth.

"This ain't going to be gentle." He said.

"Good." She said. Closing her eyes she just let herself feel as Logan gripped her tightly and pushed inside. Their ragged breathing and the sound of skin against skin was the only noise in the room. At first she was able to keep up with his thrusts, but soon she was pushing back on him, desperate to get him to give her the pressure she needed to push her over the edge. "Logan."

"Not yet," he growled.

"Logan." She whined. He sat back, pulling her so she was sitting up right, and bounced her on top of him.

"Mine." He growled.

Felicity put her head back on his shoulder and arched her back. She was so so close. Logan rubbed his cheek against her neck and scented her. His movements became more desperate, his panting breaths punctuated with small grunts, even snarls. There were small keening sounds and Felicity realized they were coming from her. Logan put a hand between her legs and rubbed her clit. His touch was gentle, especially when compared to the roughness of how he was taking her. She let out one last cry before clamping down on him, her hands scratching at his thighs between her legs in an attempt to hold on to something as her vision became spotted with stars. Logan put an arm around her waist and held her in place as he pumped into her one last time.

"Felicity." He groaned as his hips stuttered against her. She was limp against him, spasmodically quaking from the force of her orgasm. He lay back with her on top of him. She slid off, tumbling next to him. She heard him moving next to her, but was too hazy and spent to move. Then he was back, kissing and rubbing circles on her back. She shifted so she was spooned against him. She felt boneless and let out a content hum as he continued placing his mouth to her skin.

"Marking your territory?" She mumbled as he covered her shoulder with hickeys.

"Something like that." He agreed. "Can't have Robin Hood gettin any ideas about my girl."

"Your girl?" Felicity sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Uh huh." He said.

"We'll see about that." Felicity said.

"Oh really?" Logan sounded amused.

"Yeah, I'm not entirely convinced." She rolled onto her back and looked up at him. He was leaning on his elbow, his eyes darkened with lust. The light filtering in through his curtains was low with the soft glow of late afternoon. A small breeze came in through the half opened window, pushing the curtain. Felicity put her hand on Logan's chest, tangling her fingers in his dark hair. He chuckled.

"I don't think you can handle more of my convincing just yet." He said, "but whenever you're ready I am more than willing to give it a go."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "And they say romance is dead." She murmured, letting out a yawn. Something nagged at the back of her brain. Something Logan had said during the haze of moving limbs and orgasms; something meaningful She frowned as she closed her eyes. "Making love." She said softly as it came back to her.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Earlier." She said. "You said we were making love." She felt her lips curl into a smile. "I think I'm convinced." Logan wrapped his arms around her. "Not fair though." She added.

"What's not fair, darlin?" He asked and Felicity was amused by the determined tone in his question; as if he would go after whatever it was and make it right for her.

"Your mutation…" She mumbled against his chest. "Means I can't mark my territory."


End file.
